


Tiabot

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Robot TF, Transformation, roboticization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Tiamat gets plucked out of non-existence by a foreign force, converting her into a better and more intelligent form...
Series: July Batch 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 7





	Tiabot

**Author's Note:**

> For CorruptedJeanne.

Darkness covered everything around her. Just like it did in the past. When she had been struck down by the ones she called her children. Yet again, she had been felled by Humanity, when she only wished to protect them.

Thus was the fate of Tiamat, alias Beast II. Her regressive view on Humanity’s growth wasn’t meant to be, and thus she faded into nothingness after being defeated by the ones from the present. All she could do was lie down, and accept her fate. Maybe she’d get a chance to reemerge and rematerialize in a new time, and impose herself on Humanity once more…

At least, that’s what her mind, or rather her instincts, were telling her. But she knew that on some level, it was going to be impossible. Until History got thrown out of its natural course once more, there was no way for her to materialize. Her only fate was to lie in the darkness, where she would remain until the end of days…

Unfortunately, fate itself was not so kind to the beastly Goddess, as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Her voice cried out as she got up, her teal hair blowing behind her as a wind started seeping into her containment. She was in pure darkness, so how could somebody even…

“There you are.” A mechanical and cold voice echoed through her ears, one that she barely understood thanks to the humans she had regressed into a primal form. A voice that sounded… foreboding. Chilling enough to send fear spiraling through a Beast, something that should be impossible…

She looked around, trying to spot the source of the sound as she stood up. Her powers were weakened, so she was only able to take the ‘Femme Fatale’ form that she had confronted Humanity with, a mockery of those very same humans. And yet, it seemed as if whoever was trying to look for her… preferred her this way.

Why else would she feel the sensation of hands rubbing up against her sensitive horns, sending strangely pleasurable signals to her brain. She didn’t understand it. She was far too primitive to understand it… But she did enjoy it. So much so that she didn’t even notice that the presence had made itself visible, or how close it was to brushing up against her face…

“For a Beast that has brought untold conflict throughout history, your form is… Ponderously gentle.” The being who stood in front of her, clad from top to bottom in a shiny silver-like substance, continued to speak with that ever-cold tone. As if she was analyzing the feminine creature’s body while she spoke…

Tiamat glared at the creature standing in front of her. The thing made of metal made her ache, it made her stomach turn. But she had no way to properly defend herself. All she could do was to try and swallow her with her mud, convert it into one of her precious children. She couldn’t even lift a finger otherwise, as her arms had none of the power that they needed…

Mud slowly bubbled out and around her starting from her feet, causing the creature standing in front of her to slowly sink downward. “Assimilation. The technique you used to sow conflict. However…” The silver-colored metallic woman muttered in that cold tone, only for a single eye to appear on her ‘face’. A stylized eye that began to glow, as her own body started sinking into the mud, slowly transforming it from an earthen substance into pure metal.

The Beast flinched in response, shocked that her power could be altered and perverted like this. But that wasn’t all, as the metallic mud quickly traveled up her body in return. It was cold. Disgusting. Alien. Something that she never wanted to experience… And yet, the more of it that covered her, the more something inside her primitive brain started to change…

“Off…” Tiamat muttered, before she reached down to grab the ‘mud’ that was encroaching upon her body. “Get… OFF!” She shouted with vigor, using all of the power in her beastly limbs to deal with her current predicament. Unfortunately, all it earned her was her arms now getting covered in the gunk, which in turn meant that she was almost covered from head to toe…

A second passed, and the Beast finally realized what had just happened to her mind. She… She could speak, just like Humanity. How? Why? She wasn’t sure, all she understood was that the substance had evolved her thought processes, making her able to think just like a Human. But… Why would that creature want to defile her so? Why should she accept this progression, when it didn’t coincide with her regressive mindset?

“You’re taking to your conversion well, Beast.” The creature with a stylized eye stated as she slowly emerged from the ‘mud’ that she had taken control of. Only to then grab ahold of the horned woman’s face with her dribbling hands, coating her more in the corruptive substance that would serve to defile her harder than she ever defiled any human…

Tiamat wanted it to stop. She wanted to scream like she always did. But instead, she felt nothing but fear. Pure fear. A human emotion that she detested. She didn’t want any of this. She just wanted it all to be gone. In fact, she wished that somebody, anybody could help her. Her children, Humanity, anybody at all. She… She didn’t want to be converted…

“You feel it. I know you can.” The creature stared at her, its unflinching gaze making the fear flowing through her intensify. “You want to escape. Just like the Humans that you had attacked. You want to be free. Just like the Children that you obsessed yourself with. How does it feel? To be on the other end of all of this?”

The Beast grit her teeth as her eyes and her mouth were some of the only parts that were still left uncovered. “I hate it. I hate it! I hate it!” She screamed, her simplistic speech conveying her emotions perfectly, as the metal continued to encroach on that face. Little by little, her freedom was taken away from her. Something she had taken for granted, something that she took away herself whenever one of her children were misbehaving…

Eventually, she fell silent. Her entire body was covered in the metallic substance, which not only made it impossible to move, but it made it equally difficult to emote. Not that she was able to emote much before, as it was only something that her now-progressed mind was able to do. She was given the chance to taste what Humanity considered one of its greatest strengths, only for it to be taken away. A punishment for what she had done to them…

“Perhaps, now that you’ve had a taste of your own medicine, you will stop pursuing conflict.” The creature muttered as she slowly ran her hands along the form of the Beast, a subtle blush coating her cheeks. She had to admire her own work, in every little detail. How gently the metal had covered up the horned woman’s body, and how it made her already impressive figure stand out so much more…

Tiamat was stuck in her metallic prison, with a body that now looked even more fertile than it ever had. But that prison wouldn’t last for long. Not because she had a chance to escape from it, but because the creature that had encased her in this goopy concoction had something else in mind for her. Something much more important, something fulfilling…

Slowly but surely she began to move once more. Not by her own will, but rather by the will of the metal that covered her. She was like a drone, obeying a single train of thought. Her mind, previously given a little bit of freedom to evolve, didn’t need anything like instincts or independent thought. All it needed now, was its directives.

The metal that coated her slowly sank into her body proper, altering it on a basic level. Her legs, her arms, her torso, all of it became obviously robotic in nature. Her hair and her horns weren’t left out either as both grew static and unbendable, a result of the metal having become a part of her on an existential level…

Flesh became Metal. Bone became Metal. Everything became metal. Even her mind. The parts of her body that had been delicately covered up in her ‘Femme Fatale’ form took on a darker shade compared to the rest, making it look like she was wearing an outfit. Combine that with a bit of that paint-like metal going down the middle, and her form gained a bit of erotic appeal…

With her body and her mind chained down by her new form, she could only Salute. “Beast Unit II online. Awaiting orders.” The metallic tone that left her mouth was just like the creature’s, albeit lacking any nuance. She was nothing but a machine after all. She existed to follow her directives, the ones given to her by her Mistress…

“Stand by.” The creature stated, as she turned away from her latest and greatest masterpiece as she looked into the deep darkness from which she had emerged. Where the two could exit, and go to the woman that had asked for the creature’s assistance…

The creature narrowed its single stylized eye before muttering under her breath. “I hope she appreciates what I’ve done for her, that Lethe. Perhaps with this offering, she’ll let me understand her motives more clearly...”

Soon after, the Creature and her newest Drone made their way out of the darkness. The Beast would find itself a comfortable place under a loving and delicate Mistress...


End file.
